A Broken Promise
by rebeldreamer101
Summary: A promise that haunts these two country that both thought couldn't be fixed. But, one day it seems impossible that the once hidden feeling were brought up to the surface by little Canada when he beat his 'wonderful' twin in a video game. mainly RusAme. impied PruCan. yoai or yaoi. sorry about the sucky summary. enjoy


Hello everyone! I don't own Hetalia or anything in this lovely one shot except the plot. This is my First ever Hetalia fanfic so if Russia, Canada, and America are slightly OOC. I'm sorry.

**Warning: Slash, yaoi , Fluffy overload, slight depression, and Slight **OOC

HUGE WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT INTO BOY LOVE THEN TURN YOUR LOVELY SELF AROUND AND FIND ANOTHER STORY because this is Russia x America.

Ships: Mainly Rusame.

**:3D** enjoy

* * *

><p>"Al, you killed me again?" The blonde with a curl shouted while shutting down the gaming console. But, the other blonde with a cowlick stayed quiet just sitting there looking into space, "What's wrong, Al? You're never quiet."<p>

"I been thinking a lot lately" the usual hyper excited nineteen year old said seriously.

His twin froze scared "W-what about?"

"Nothing bad. Just ummm a person."

Mattie sighed with relief then asked "Who, Al?"

Alfred blushed, "…..umm no one important"

Canada rolled his eyes and asked concerned, "Are you sure?" America only nods, "Al?"

Alfred took a deep breath and mumble, "Fine. I'minlovewithRussia"

"Speak clearer and louder, Al. I can barely hear you. What did you say?"

America sigh and quietly said, "I said I'm in love with Russia, ok?"

Canada just stared at me for a few second then busted out laughing. "Yeah right, Alfie.", then Matthew noticed the serious look on America's face and he instantly stopped, "Mais non!"

"Mais Oui." He said sadly.

Mattie hugged him and sighed, "Do you want me to stay? So, you can talk about what it is that is exactly bothering you about your new found love."

America only shook his head trying not to think about the Russian or what happened so long ago. "I'll be fine, Mattie. Sorry about not being into playing the game."

"Okay and its fine but you do owe me a rematch. I'll tell Gil you said hi at least, Okay?" Mattie said before leaving his melancholy brother alone with only his memory of the hatred he once felt and his depression that was now in its places. The memory he found he was thinking about didn't exactly help either.

**The night that the Cold War began**

Two countries sit on a sofa in a hotel room cuddling while watching the news of how Russia was starting the Cold War with America. The Blonde nineteen year old sat close to the platinum blonde with his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I-Ivan?"

"Yes, my sunflower." The Russian said petting the American's head in a comforting motion.

"What are we going to do?" the blonde said while lifting his head off the other's chest.

The other looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I don't know, Sunflower."

"Ivan promise me that this won't get between us" Alfred said sadly knowing that by the end that promise can't be kept.

"I will try, Fredka."

Alfred kisses him deeply knowing it may be his last chance to ever kiss him. "And try you will, Vanya."

**Two day after the night in the hotel room**

Russia or the USSR and America sit opposite of each other listening to their bosses yell at each other and trying to make a treaty. But, after five hours of making no lee way the two boss left the conference room leaving the once couple.

"Ivan, I…" America said but was interrupted.

Russia shook his head remain emotionless, " I can't keep my promise and this can't continue so move on, America."

America closed his eyes knowing it was bound to happening and nodded, "Of course, Russia, I-I…", he took a deep breathe, "understand."

The Russian got up and headed towards the door, "Goodbye, America." And he left with a soft click of the door.

"Goodbye, my love", Alfred replied and cried his heart out like he had since he left the hotel.

**ending of all Flashbacks**

Since, that day he pretended to hate Russia never telling anyone about the experience with the loving caring childish Ivan, who was a complete difference from the cold creepy childish Russia. No one of the hole in his heart that couldn't be filled but by the one that he couldn't have. He never told and never will, it's who he was. He was the hero that saved everyone not the one who needed saving. He kept thinking and got even more depressed until a knock at the door brought him out of his pity for almost a second.

He all but rolled his eye and yelled in a happy arrogant voice, "Come in. The hero is willing to help whoever it is."

A platinum blonde, violet eye, and pale walked with a childish smile, "Hello, America."

Alfred swallowed and tried to calm his heart but couldn't so he had to pretend again, "Yes, Commie. You need something."

"I need some relationship advice or to…."the Russian tried to say but America instantly interrupted with a snort.

"No offense, Commie, I can't help you in the whole relationship department. Why don't you go bother France or my twin, what is his name, oh right Canada about your little situation. Unless you want a total screwed up love life like mine."

Russia looked at him, "You do know I'm not a communist anymore, right?"

"Oh well, good for you and if you want I can catch Mattie, before he and Prussia get too far."

"Nieyt!"

America nods absentmindedly admiring Russia's coat wishing it was off. "What do ya need advice about?"

Russia smiled an Ivan smile and looked at America, "How to apologize to your love for being stupid?"

The American only hmmed and Ivan continued, "and letting power getting in the way of their relationship?"

"Who do you plan on apologizing to, Russia?"

"My sunflower." Ivan said straight forward shocking America into a silence, "I haven't had the courage to face him and ask because of the shame I had that I let power and cruelty let me lose my precious Fredka."

Tears pricked in America's eyes and he stuttered, "V-Vanya?"

"Fredka"

Alfred let his shield down and ran to hug his love that he thought he lost forever. "You big lug. Of course I will forgive you but only on one condition."

"Anything, my Precious Sunflower?"

America smirked up at his love and said, "Become one with me, Da?"


End file.
